


Gift

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Day 7, F/M, PruHun Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Gilbert’s birthday, but Elizaveta barely gave any present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

_Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya_   
_no profit is gained in the making._

* * *

.

The third time Antonio raised his hand to knock on the door, Gilbert finally opened it for him and Francis. “Has the party started without me?” Francis smiled slyly, entering the room without bothering himself to put his shoes on the proper place. “What did I miss?”

“Us, Francis,” Antonio corrected. “Wanna some wine, Gil? Special quality wine for your birthday,” he lifted his hand clutching onto a bottle of red wine which the label said that it was originated from France, with 1988 as the year of its creation.

“You’ve got the best gift ever,” Gilbert led the two to the unoccupied large couch, taking the the bottle and staring at it smugly. “And you both are lucky. The party isn’t even started yet. Luddy managed to invite a lot of people but maybe because of the weather, everyone will come late.”

Antonio glanced at the window, snow was not heavy but at least it was enough to push people back to snuggle under the cover or to remain unmoved before the fireplace. He turned to Gilbert, who indulged himself with the readings in the label of that wine’s bottle, “Hei, where’s your wifey—”

Hadn’t Antonio finish his words, Elizaveta came to them with a big plate of pizza. She looked like in rush and so busy, her strides were wide and she just put what she brought on the table. She stepped closer to Gilbert and planted a quick peck on the lips, “Sorry, we will talk later, I love you and happy birthday,” and she was gone to the kitchen. Again.

Gilbert smiled proudly, but ended it with a laugh. “Believe it or not, she was not the first one to say happy birthday to me. This is the second time I meet her in the day. She has been in the kitchen since I woke up at six. I don’t even know what she’s been doing.”

“Ooops, poor you,” Francis patted Gilbert’s shoulder. “Busy, is she?”

“Then who was the first greeted you happy birthday?”

“Liz just arrived at four AM from Glasgow. Lotsa thing to do related to business. And don’t laugh at me, the first one is Feliciano. So romantic, wasn’t it?

And Francis burst out laughing. Antonio stifled his laugh with his back of hand.

“I still feel guilty of that poor cousin of mine, but it was his fault for putting the cake right before my nose so I kicked him on the shoulder. It was so damn shocking to have candles glowing only few inches from your face.”

“Business, huh?” Antonio clicked his tongue. “My Bel sometimes has some too but I give some limitations with her doings. You don’t? I don’t want Bel to push herself too much while I am still able to provide her with enough money every month.”

“As long as she doesn’t get sick, for me it is not bad. But sometimes ... yeah, for a person who runs business from home, I think it’s so lonely for me. Fucking boring. When she arrived in the early dawn before, she immediately threw herself on the bed and if she didn’t notice the cake on the table, maybe she would forget my birthday.”

Francis took off his scarf. Gilbert’s brother had just come with glasses, and Francis, taking no time, pouring the wine to the said thing. “So she hasn’t given you any present, hm?”

Gilbert snorted and sarcastically said, “Yes.”

“Oh come on,” Antonio lifted one of his leg to prop it on the other one, “that woman has presented her best gift for you.”

Gilbert guffawed. “Sex?”

“Come on, don’t think too cheap,” Antonio shook head. “There is something more important than just sex. You can get sex wherever you are, in the corner of lightless alley, even. This one is so expensive and you couldn’t have it as easy as buying sex on the street.”

“So?”

“Her life,” Antonio smiled, rather coyly. “The best a woman can give to her loved one is her entire life. Remember your vows in the wedding? If she didn’t want to give you her lifetime loyalty, she wouldn’t repeat the ‘yes’ for you.”

Elizaveta got into the room once again, now with another layered cake covered in mud of chocolate. “Another cake, Gil?” she giggled.

Antonio elbowed Gilbert on the ribacge, “See? She must be tired but she does everything for your day today. It’s not about the birthday cake or gift or greeting. It is all about intention.”

When Elizaveta placed the cake on the table, Gilbert pulled her closer and returned the kiss she gave before, with hands on her jaw and involving bites on her lips. Didn’t want to care enough about Francis or Antonio’s snort.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Gilbert Beilschmidt aka Prussia. And the otpweek is finally over, glad to be a participant!


End file.
